


Wrap Your Arms Around Me

by mashimero



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: A fluffy Diana/Lois moment.





	Wrap Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).



> For susiecarter. I had a wicked tough time picking a prompt because there were SO MANY GOOD ONES! But I felt like doing something fluffy and soft, and height difference with smol Lois was something I didn't realize I wanted until now?! Unfortunately I wasn't able to do a proper background ... But thanks for giving me a new kink, and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Reference for the pose is from Gal Gadot's SNL Themyscira skit (can't find a link on YouTube though), and textures are from Bittbox.


End file.
